


The Future Queen's Lessons

by KatLeePT



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6333256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatLeePT/pseuds/KatLeePT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jareth has a lot to teach Sarah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Future Queen's Lessons

She stares at the ball as it explodes into a million, crystal shards again. Each piece, she knows from experience, is sharper than glass. She's already frowning deeply and has to resist the urge to stomp her foot as she did too often when she was in the labyrinth for the first time. She knows, also from experience, that that is not the answer. Things are not always what they seem in this place -- in fact, they never are --, but she will master this. She has to.

Jareth's eyes are laughing, and he's smiling as, with a mere, graceful flick of his wrist, the scattered shards suck back together into the crystal ball. It floats back to Sarah, and she accepts it into her palm as he steps around her. He moves closer, so close that she can feel his royal breath upon the back of her neck, and then closer still until she can feel every inch of his slightly muscular chest and bulging erection pressing against her from behind.

His arms wrap around her, and she wants nothing more than to throw the dratted ball away from them. There are so many other things she would rather be doing with her King, her husband to be, but she knows they have to do this. <I>She</I> has to do this.

His breath blowing over her neck sends tingles shooting all throughout her being. "You must be patient, Sarah," he whispers huskily, his lips not even an inch away from her ear, "with yourself and with the labyrinth."

She resists the childish urge to roll her eyes. "Patience has never -- "

" -- been your strong suit," he finishes for her. "Yes, I know." She can hear the teasing curve of his sensual lips in his husky whisper. "But you must learn to deploy it as my Queen."

She closes her eyes, a dozen emotions suddenly roiling within her, each battling to be her master. He is the King of this land. It shouldn't matter to any one -- not his subjects or his neighboring kingdoms in the Fae underworld -- what his Queen can do or who she is, but they have discussed this a million times. The answers are always the same. He wants her to learn not for himself or even for their people but so that she can protect herself should ever be war in their land. He wants to know she will never be unprotected, and he wants to share his power with her. She wants to learn, too, if for no other reason than to make him proud.

"I'm already proud of you," he whispers inside her ear and kisses her pinna softly. She blushes at the reminder that he can so easily read her mind, and then she remembers that there are others who possess the same powers as her lover and, he's warned her, stronger. It is from these beings that he wants to know she will always be safe if she stays with him forever in the underground, and stay she most certainly will. Now that she's found her way back to him, and her brother is safely living out his adult life, there is nothing in this world or above that can ever drive her away from him again.

Jareth's arms slide around her. His hand curves underneath hers, his fingers arching against hers. He cups her as she cups the crystal ball. "Again," he whispers.

She takes a deep breath, throws it again, waits without breathing, and again it spirals through the air. This time, it doesn't explode but drifts more slowly down. It bounces off of the ground and bounds both harmlessly and aimlessly through the air.

Jareth gestures with his gloved, index finger, and the ball returns to Sarah's hand. "Again," he instructs patiently. She tries once more. This time, the ball explodes just before it hits the ground, but it doesn't shatter. Instead, its pieces transform into a Goblin who laughs until his King sucks him back into the crystal ball.

"Again. Move with me, and concentrate."

Oh, she is concentrating all right. She's concentrating on the feel of his hot body pressed into hers. She's concentrating on that particular spot shoving against her rear end and all the heat that's radiating from it. She's concentrating on what she would like to do to that massive bulge on her fiance, to all the things they've done before, all she wants to do again, and all she still wants to try. She's remembering every suggestion Jareth has ever made to her.

"Not on that," he commands, and she hears the lilting, but withheld, laughter in his voice. She blushes again. "Concentrate on the ball. Concentrate on the future. You must wield this power, Sarah. When we bind together permanently, it will be a part of you. You must wield it lest it wields you instead. This crystal ball is a piece of you, and of me. It is a manifestation of the magic in our spirits and in our union. It is yours to command."

This time, when the crystal ball hits the ground, it splits. Little hearts made of bubbles blow up from it and spiral in the air. Jareth can restrain himself no longer. He laughs, deep and loud, and Sarah's cheeks burn. She turns on him, her anger making her eyes and heart hard. "If you think it is so funny, Your Majesty -- "

She only calls him that when she's furious, and with a quick flick of his wrist, Jareth returns the crystal ball to her. "What are you going to do about it, my Queen?" he demands. "What can you do to touch me? To touch the others who would have us separate? What power can you have in this land of magic, little Princess?"

Her eyes flash like dark clouds, and Jareth swears he can hear thunder rumbling somewhere in the distance. She throws the ball at him. He moves deftly to catch it, but as his hand closes around the crystal ball, it writhes, becoming a black moccasin. His smile fills his handsome face and makes his blue and brown eyes dance. "Magnificent --," he remarks and tosses the snake into some nearby bushes. He'll fetch his ball back later, but for now he takes his beloved into his arms and proudly finishes his compliment, " -- my Queen."

But she's pouting again. "I would have never gotten it if you hadn't made me angry."

He brushes the hair from her face. They've been working at this for hours, but their time is limitless. Still, they must master this before they become one. "You will," he vows, cupping her face and gazing into her beautiful eyes. "You will master it all."

"I wish I could be as certain."

"You've always had trouble believing in yourself." She looks away, unable to deny his accusation. It's the truth, after all. It's one of the things that held her back the first time she was faced with his magic. He crooks a finger underneath her chin and lifts her gaze back to his. "Believe in me," he commands, and she whispers truth without hesitation, "I do."

He beams at her and caresses her cheek with the hand that's still cupping her face. "And I, my dearest, believe in you."

"But will it be enough?" she questions, still frowning.

"It will," he speaks determinedly and then sets to kissing away her frown. As he plunders her mouth with his tongue, Sarah senses the truth in his words. He will not let her down. She's always been the one who held them both back, but no longer. She will learn everything she needs to to be the Queen she must be to be his wife. She will learn all he has to teach her. She may be a fumbling student, but Jareth is her master. He will teach her all she needs to know, and she will come to excel at her lessons, just as she's come to excel at this other magic they share.

She's ready as he lays her down on the sweet, green grass he's created in this corner of the labyrinth. She meets him kiss for kiss, caress for caress, her own efforts of passion as hot and sensual as his. Their bodies sing with promises to each other, not the least of which is that they will one day truly be one in all ways, the perfect match, equal to and fulfilling of one another, and the greatest of which is the love they already share, the love that is their true master and that will lead them to best all the obstacles in their way, from teenaged tantrums and poisoned peaches to the most powerful of magics and everything in between.

  
**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> All characters within belong to their rightful owners, not the author, and are used without permission.


End file.
